Naruto the Anti Venom
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto as anti venom can't think of a good summary for it


**Hey all its a me Mario no not really its Spawn the Fallen one with a story idea that got help from Shadowwolf Zero anyway he wrote a Naruto symbiote story which gave me an idea for one and he helped with the plot so without further ado**

**Naruto Anti venom chapter 1 take 2 lol not really take 2**

Naruto was in his room and it was two weeks before Graduation. Laying on his bed, he couldn't shake the extreme weak feeling that coursed through his body. Memories played through his head as he started to remember what lead to him becoming weak

(Flashback 10 years ago Naruto age 15 to age 5)

It had been five years after thee Kyubbi attack and little Naruto was lying in a pool of his own blood, dying from the villager's and a certain gravity defying silver haired anbu's abuse and fatal attacks upon him. The white haired Anbu had ended the confrontation with what Naruto called lightning. He was smart for his age of 5 and Naruto knew why the villagers and shinobi hated him. Having a demon that had killed millions tended to have that effect. Some might wander how Naruto knew this, but then again when the famous attack of the Kyuubi and the date of your birth happen to be the same day, it doesn't take long for you to connect the invisible dots. The large seal on his stomach and the knowledge of what the powerful art of sealing can do was an added hint.

While Naruto laid dying, he never noticed the black ooze creeping onto his leg and blending into his clothes

(Fast forward 2 years Naruto age 7)

It was unknown how and why but Naruto had somehow gotten stronger and faster. During certain times of the day he could be seen swinging from building to building on what appeared to be some kind of white webbing . But these weren't the only changes, as he had also become as violent as the villagers treated him with sarcasm as his many comebacks and carried a sadistic nature that gave both of Konoha's top interigators, Anko and Ibiki, a run for their money.  
>His pranks were another thing that changed as where once a harmless but annoying prank was used, was now replaced by a a sick sense of humor that bordered on fatal. One example of Naruto's new sense of humor was when he recognized one of his attackers and decided to hang him from one of the tallest street lamps, using his webbing, and proceeded to beat him with a lead pipe as if he were a pinata. The poor civilian had been found the next day, only to be sent to what Naruto had begun to playfully call the funny farm for the insane gibberash he spewed. The only thing the man had been able to clearly say was "Black Demon."<p>

Another prank had several people stuck to walls via webbing. Naruto had stripped them of their clothes, spray painted vulger words on them, and positioned them in sugestive positions with men on men and women on women.  
>The so called pranks had gotten so bad that Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha, had decided to take matters into his own hands and search for the one responsible. His investigation eventually brought him to a child seven with muscles far too large for his own size. Upon seeing the Hokage, the small child sent a thought to his suit and the monster like face withdrew. To his horror, the Hokage found himself facing Naruto, who didn't even seem bothered by what he had done in the past.<br>"N-Naruto, what is going on? What has happened to you?" the Hokage asked  
>Naruto tilted his head. "What do you mean old man?"<p>

**(Fastforward a month before graduation)**

Naruto was in the academy and was in his venom costume he had grown over the years and was now bulkier and even more violent than before.

But some people just never learned Sakura came in and instead of asking Naruto to move out of the seat like usual she forgot to look and see who was in the seat and punched them out of it and sat down the room which was loud a few seconds before grew deathly quiet and watched with baited breath as Naruto got up and went over to Sakura who was not paying attention instead she was trying to ask Sasuke on a date and then she felt her hair being pulled as she was lifted into the air by a hand made of black ooze she froze as she realized she had not hit a normal person but what everyone now called the Spider of Konoha for he walked like a spider on walls ceilings and such and he shot webbing from the back of his hand. Naruto was very pissed off this bitch had hit him out of his chair she was going to pay Naruto walked with the still struggling and screaming form of Sakura and started to punch her in the face and slamming her face into the wall and was about to rip her head off when Naruto finally gained control of his body again and dropped her and ran out of the classroom and into the forest where he started tugging on the Symbiote trying to get it off.

The Kyubbi sensing that the symbiote was a danger to itself since Naruto would be killed if he kept killing people in the village helped only to preserve its own life and was helping by destroying the symbiote from the inside with one final pull and blast of kyubbis chakra the symbiote seemed to be destroyed and Naruto went to his apartment to rest.

A week had gone by and Naruto walked through out the streets, making sure to take the ally ways in order to avoid the civilians. Ever since his seperation with Venom he felt weak. And he hated himself for it. His hate was almost enough to wish he had venom again, almost. He didn't regret his attitude towards the civilians, but he wasn't a murderer. While Sakura Haruno was oblivious to just how close she came to dying, Naruto couldn't look at her without reminding him what Venom almost made him do.

Finally arriving home he decided to rest, it was all he could do at the moment to keep his minds off things. Such as the test Iruka was giving two weeks later and how he was going to pass in his current condition.

(Fast Forward, Two Weeks Later)

Naruto entered his house once again furious. Slamming the door shut and throwing his jacket against the wall, Naruto could do nothing but lament on how pitiful he did during his test. He wasn't furious at how bad he did, but how the other students began to realize that he was weak. It wasn't only his classmates but their parents as well.

Naruto knew that if it wasn't for the Anbu he would be dead now from the random assassination attemps. Making his way towards the bathroom, Naruto was oblivious to a demon within him that decided to take things into his own hands.

(Change scenary to the Kyuubi)

The Nine tails fox had become nervous as of late. While it had secretly helped in removing the threat that was Venom, he did not know the side effect that would come nor how weak his host would become. While it felt nothing for its host, it did care for its own life and was aware of how close Naruto had come to having a dagger dragged across his neck.

So it was with the intention of surviving that the Kyuubi began stretching his senses through Naruto, searching for a way to solve his current problem. Maybe change something that would improve Naruto's health or unlock some unknown hidden strength.

It came as a shock when the Kyuubi discovered that his solution came as small remnants of the symbiote venom scattered throughout Naruto.

Studying the small pieces the fox realized that he couldn't regenerate the remnants as the symbiote held no chakra network, but if the fox could combine the symbiote pieces with Naruto's white blood cells, then maybe, just maybe he could give the symbiote enough life as to regenerate itself.

(Back to Naruto)  
>Naruto had just finished his shower when he felt strange. He couldn't give the sensation a definition, but he knew that he felt different. Walking over to his sink, he began brushing his teeth when a horrifying discovery made itself known to him as he watched as a white liquid began secreating from his flesh and slowly begin to cover him.<br>His first instinct was to begin hyperventaliting as he thought venom was returning. His panic soon sent him over the egde as he attempted to rip off the white substance only to fail and to his horrer become competely surronded by the white symbiote.  
>Naruto felt his old strength return, his confidence came back and he felt complete again. But something was different. Something missing.<p>

It then hit him that dispate the return of the symbiote that he couldn't hear Venom. No thought, voice, or even... presence.  
>It was then that Naruto looked back towards his miror and admired his new look. Instead of an black body suite covering him, it was white, and instead of a white spider stretched across his body, a black one took it's place.<p>

The new symbiote was a complet reverse except for the face. On his face a was large spot of black that started at his jaw and went up to just over an inch above his eyebrows. Instead of large white eyes, there were two beady orange glowing eyes with now pupils that stared back at him while the smile that grew on his face revealed the that the inside of his mouth held a similar orange glow while jagged black teeth blended in with his his mask.

**this story came as an idea after reading ShadowWolf zero's along came a symbiote story if you have not read it you should its really good anyway he also helped with this story so if you like it give a shout out to him and all anyway hope you like it and yes Anti venom is a real character in marvel goto google and look him up he is also in the coming up video game Spiderman edge of time as one of the main antagonists.**

**Also I own nothing except my stories and any thing I say is mine if I don't than its most likely not mine**


End file.
